Climbing a Broken Ladder
by KitKatsura
Summary: A small story based off of two roommates. Kat, and Sol. Both dudes, both have dreams of climbing a 2v2 Ladder Climb in a battle area known as the Battle Colosseum.


PART 1

"Hello? Are you awake? Are you finally going to get the hell out of your bed and start your day like a normal human-being?" I asked.

"No. I refuse."

I was knocking at my roommate's door. It was 6 in the morning and my friend was most likely still asleep from staying up late or god-knows what. But I was determined, I NEEDED him to get up. Today was finally the day that we started our own Journeys. Ever since we moved out of the comfort of mother's basements, we tried to decide a route we'd take in order to get ourselves to the prestigious Battle Colosseum. A normal trainer here in the Unova region needs to get a starter from Professor Juniper, and then follow a set path through all 8 gyms in order to qualify for the Pokemon League. The Battle Colosseum lies after that. The Trainers who made it to the top get a letter from said professor and then they head off to an Island where only the Best of the Best can go.

"Can you just get up?" I asked, "We need to get up so we can meet the Professor. It's already 6. We promised to meet her and her aid at the outlook near the outskirts of the city."

"Okay. Fine."

Getting ready was a pain. I wanted to look dark and edgy in my final form. So here I was, sporting my medium straight hair, a black hoodie with a PokeBall design on the back, and black jeans with black shoes. Grabbing my bag that I stuffed some clothes into; I went downstairs and waited for Sol to get ready. A few minutes later, Sol strut down the stairs like he didn't know what was going on. Sol was wearing a light blue hoodie with the same PokeBall design on the back with blue jeans and a pair of white shoes. Hanging off his arms was a black backpack with the only difference to mine being that I had drew a small design on mine.

"Are you finally ready to get going? If we head out now, it'll take about an hour to reach the end of town." I said, "I'm kind of hoping that we'd get hit by a bolt of luck and end up getting to choose different things other than the usual 3 starters."

"Same. I don't even really like the 3 starters."

We lived a small city known as Aspertia City. It wasn't very big, but there had been a trainer school, a Pokemon Center, and a Pokemon Gym. We've been here our whole lives, from the day we were born to now. Throughout both of our 17 years of life that we had in this city, we learned everything we needed to know from our mothers and the school. Both of our mothers had been travel buddies back when they fought through the Johto League many years ago and decided this city in the far south-western area of the Unovan region was a good place to finally settle down. In many ways, we were like brothers. Our parents lived together, and both of our fathers were gone for reasons we never were told. We moved out of our parents' place last year, in preparation of living by ourselves. We had everything we needed and we were both on our ways.

Traversing the city wasn't hard. It really shows that living in an area your whole life gives you a lot of knowledge on where to go so you can leave town the fastest. Upon getting to the edge of town. Sol and I were greeting by a cliff-sided hill that had a long stairway leading up to the top.

"Hey Kat, let's go up there so we can see if the professor made it here yet."

Upon reaching the top of the hill, a glistening sight of the morning sky edged itself into my view. The bright blue sky and fluffy clouds that I swear never changed shape grew bigger as it started to cover everything that was beyond what the hill would try to cover. Sol took a few glances around and noticed there had been two people sitting on a bench that looked out into the horizon of the hill's backside cliff.

"Hey!" Sol called out, wondering whether they were the Professor and her assistant or not. "Are you the Professor?"

"Sol, I don't think that's how you'd get a response... Even if they are those two."

"No, shut up. It'll work."

Surprisingly, the two sitting on the bench turned around and looked at the both of us with an expecting gaze.

"You two must be Sol and Kat. I'm Professor Juniper and this is my new assistant, his name is Foon, and he'll be the one that you really get your first Pokemon from."

I looked rather confused, I had expected someone else in place of this 'Foon' person, but I guess if I get to receive a Pokemon, anyone will do.

"Oh, well, okay." I spoke up. "I thought we got our Pokemon from you?"

"Of course! You technically receive them from me, but the one who's going to present them to you is Foon."

"Hahaha." Sol was laughing. "What kind of name even is Foon. Is it short for Foongus or something? Are you some sort of Foongus fanatic?"

"Hey Sol, I don't think you should be insulting someone who you just met like that, especially since he'll give us our first Pokemon..." I added quietly.

The Professor overheard me and explained.

"Foon's parents were avid Foongus breeders, and they decided to name their child Foon."

Foon looked rather embarrassed and walked forward with a briefcase in hand.

"Well uhm... S-Sol, was it? And Kat, inside this c-case is three PokeBalls. Each one has a different Pokemon inside of them and they'll be your starters. B-but there is a slight problem..."

I raised an eyebrow, "What kind of problems are we talking here?"

"The original starters ended up being given away, and we had a few Pokemon that we received from overseas that were to be used to help us research, and the ones we had uhm... Spares of, were what we brought with us today."

"Ooh! Kat, did you hear that?" Sol asked me excitedly.

"Yes yes, I'm next to you. I heard everything."

Sol asked, "Well, what are they?"

Foon oped the briefcase. "Well, here they are. Your options are these three."

Inside the case were three bright red and white balls with a button on the inside.

"The first, is a Cutiefly. The second, a Venonat. And the third, a Scyther, but this one is a rowdy one."


End file.
